


White cat

by Tilly



Series: Zoids Drabbles [11]
Category: Zoids
Genre: Cat, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly/pseuds/Tilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsy adopts herself.  Or: Fluffy white cat, fond of laps, seeks scheming lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White cat

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for characters taking in pets. Sort-of-requested by skygatecreations!

The cat has Sandra's attention from the moment she hops onto the dining room table, begging for breakfast like she's always lived here.

Alpha is less impressed.

"That thing looks _mangy_. Put it outside before Father sees."

Sandra feels compelled to defend a fellow lady: "Your hair would get tangled too, if you were a stray."

She reaches over to stroke the cat between her ears. The cat purrs, first in quiet little starts, then once she remembers how a happy rumble.

"I'm naming her Mitsy," Sandra announces, and when Alpha isn't watching she feeds Mitsy bits of his omelette.


End file.
